Slip and Flop
Story Lucy leads Jane to a cave near the edge of town, heading inwards. Jane: Alright, where are we going? Lucy: I told you, it’s a surprise! Jane: Shouldn’t you blindfold me or something like last time? Lucy: Please! (She steps over a ledge.) The terrain is too unstable to blindfold you here. And, ta-da! They arrive at the end of the cave, overlooking a large canyon like area, a city developed in the area. Jane gasps in amazement, watching the aliens walking around. Jane: Whoa! So, these are from Baumann’s store? Lucy: Yep! And I live down here! Come on! Lucy leads Jane down a path down the ledge, taking them into the market area. Jane: How long has this been down here? Lucy: Oh, about 5 years or so. My family moved here around that time. My cousin married a human, and so we moved here to stay close. Jane: A human? Lucy: Yeah, the Lenopan and Plumbers have a grudge, so we stay down underground. It’s gotten better, which is why I am a top Plumber! Jane: Hehe! Yeah, you’ve got that right! They arrive in the market area, Jane overwhelmed by the sights. Tube Sock Vendor: Tube socks! Get your tube socks! 2 for 3! 4 for 6! Jane walks through the stands, seeing a Tentacle stand, several stands selling parts, a protozoan smoothie stand. Kineceleran kids are playing in the street. Lucy: Right around the corner is Mecha’s Mechanics. Mecha’s a good friend of mine. Jane: Mecha? That little red gremlin guy? That likes to blow stuff up? Lucy: Just the one! How do you know about him? Jane: Oh, right. Time got reversed from the time that I saw him. Lucy: Time travel?! Haha! (She snorts) As if that exists! They arrive at a run down mechanics shop, entering the door. A bell rings as the door hits it. Mecha is working on repairing a hover bus, Toby Monitor standing there. Toby: Can you hurry it up?! I’ve got a schedule to keep! Mecha: Doesn’t matter if the Earth was dying! This thing ain’t leaving till I’m done and paid! Mecha hops out, and swings his wrench. He slams it into the front of the bus, which springs to life. Mecha, looking proud, holds his hand out, as Toby puts taydens in his hand. Toby gets in the bus, and drives off. Mecha: Peasant. Doubting my ability. Lucy: Mecha! Mecha turn, laughing manically at the sight of Lucy. Mecha: Lucy! Doll, how you been?! Haven’t seen you in a while. Lucy: Sorry, things to do. I want you to meet someone. (She pulls Jane over, who looks nervous.) This is Jane, a very dear friend of mine. Mecha: Ah, hello there. I (He sniffs the air, then goes over to Jane’s right arm.) Well! Level 20 tech! Must be a Galvan creation. May I? Jane: Uh? Mecha starts fiddling with the Omnitrix, activating it easily. He then twists and turns it, inserting different dial combinations. He then pushes it down, transforming Jane. She shrinks down, turning into a turquoise fish with legs, a dorsal fin and small flipper arms. A pink belt goes around her body, the Omnitrix symbol on it. Her eyes are pink. Walkatrout: Agh! What am I?! Mecha: An Ickthperambuloid. Better known as a Walkatrout. Amazing though. A genetic mutation that alters your molecular structure to metamorphisize you into another species. Lucy: It isn’t permanent. It’s just a transformation. Mecha: Even better! The bell rings, the group looking at the door. Liam, Thunderpig and Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk come in, looking stern and serious. Mecha: Oh, you. Liam: What’s that? You got a p-p-PROBLEM with us, rodent? Bagawk! Lucy: Rodent?! Mecha: Stay out of it, Lucy. Well, you guys learned your lesson. How’s Bubble Helmet? Fix his respiration suit? Thunderpig: He’s doing better, than Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk elbows Thunderpig, shutting him up. The two are wielding blasters. Liam: You have t-t-TODAY’s payment? It’d be unfortunate if we weren’t p-PAID and your protection service was to end. Mecha: Oh, I’ve been working on that. It’s still a proto-type. Beyond that puny thing you’ve got. Liam leans down, in Mecha’s face. Lucy gets a stern face, as Walkatrout walks off to the side. She sees Thunderpig and Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk bringing in a gas pump like device in. Walkatrout: Uh, guys? Liam: Know that you’re asking for it. Mecha: I’ve heard of your shake down machines. Nothing but bombs. Easy enough for me to defuse. Walkatrout: You mean that thing?! Mecha looks over, seeing Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk turning the shake down machine on. A force field forms around it, as a countdown starts. Sparklefunk: Try to stop it now, rodent. Lucy: Okay, that’s it! Lucy takes her humanoid sludge form, punching Liam away. Liam skids across the floor, him clucking like a chicken. Liam: Fire! Thunderpig and Sparklefunk fire with their blasters, Lucy taking the shots. Mecha runs in, grabbing their blasters, dismantling them in seconds. Walkatrout runs, as Liam grabs her. Liam: Well, a Walkatrout! Liam tries to hold Walkatrout, as she slips out of his hands. He tries to grab her again, but she keeps slipping out. Walkatrout lands, underneath Liam’s foot. He slips on her, falling into Thunderpig and Sparklefunk, who were trying to get at Mecha. The three fall to the ground, Walkatrout sliding on her side, out the door. Walkatrout: Help! Lucy: I’ve got you! Mecha: Lucy! Give me a hand! Lucy turns, seeing Mecha trying to lift the shake down machine, unable to. Lucy runs over, lifting it up, but straining. Mecha: Get it outside! And hold it up! Lucy carries the shake down machine outside, as Mecha pulls a bazooka off the wall. Lucy holds the shake down machine up, as Mecha points the bazooka vertically, the shake down machine at its tip. He fires, an energy shell propelling the machine upwards. The shell bursts, transforming into an energy dragon, carrying skyward. Miles above the city, the shake down machine explodes, doing no harm. Lucy: Wow. A dragon bazooka? Mecha: Yep! I’ve been waiting to try that out. Lucy: Why not disable the force field? Mecha: Not enough time with the tools I had available. Lucy: At least the shop is safe. (Gasps) Jane! (She turns, seeing Walkatrout was gone.) No! Mecha: I thought you said that was temporary? Lucy: You must’ve locked it or something when you messed with it! We’ve got to find her! Mecha: Alright. Let’s go to the boss. Lucy: You know where he lives? Mecha: I put a tracer on his mechanical guys the last time they came in. Fistina’s fist wasn’t that terrorizing. End Scene Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk is carrying Walkatrout, his gauntlets giving him a steady grip. The three villains are running through a tunnel, Walkatrout struggling to get free. Walkatrout: Let me go! You’re making a big mistake! The three arrive at the end of the tunnel, where several aliens, including Bubble Helmet, Fistina and Bug-Lite are working on shake down machines. Bubble Helmet: There you are. You blow his place? Liam: Bagawk! No, he got rid of the bomb. Sparklefunk: But we caught his friend. (He holds up Walkatrout by the tail.) He’ll come to us. Bubble Helmet: Are you stupid?! He could ruin our entire operation if you bring him here! Voice: Relax, my friend. Psyphon comes out of the shadows, smiling. Psyphon: He’s the only one in this city that could actually disable the shake down machines. He is a threat we need to handle. Mecha: Then you’ve got him! Mecha and Lucy appear, Mecha wielding the Dragon Bazooka. Lucy: Let her go! Psyphon: Well, a Sludgepuppy. I knew they let all sorts of vermin down here, so I shouldn’t be surprised. Lucy bears her teeth with anger, as Mecha holds her back. Mecha: Keep focused. Lucy: (Sighs) Right. Fix the Omnitrix. I’ll give you cover. Mecha: Got it. Now, let’s blow them up! Mecha fires his Dragon Bazooka, the dragon shaped energy burst hitting the level where Psyphon was, an explosion occurring. The minions fire blasters at them, as Lucy charges through, the attacks doing nothing to her sludge body. She punches Bug-Lite away, then forms a mallet hand, stretching it and slamming a shake down machine, breaking it. Fistina swings a punch at her, as Lucy breaks into sludge, wrapping around her. Lucy then tosses Fistina, crashing into Thunderpig. Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk runs off with Walkatrout, Mecha appearing in front of him, on all fours. Mecha: Give me that fish! Sparklefunk: Then go get it! Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk tosses Walkatrout upwards, preparing to fire a blaster at her. Mecha hops on him, and dismantles the blaster, jumping to catch Walkatrout. However, Walkatrout slips out of his hands, as they both hit the ground. Mecha: Darn slimy coating that makes you so slippery! Walkatrout: Fix me already! Mecha: Hold your demonic horses! Mecha grabs Walkatrout’s belt, meddling with the Omnitrix. He slams it down, as Walkatrout reverts. Jane gives a big sigh of relief. Jane: Finally! Psyphon: What? Psyphon reappears on the balcony, staring intently at Jane. Psyphon: A device that transforms the user. I must have it! Hand it over! Jane: Oh, I’m not taking orders from you after kidnapping me! Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. She transforms into Madam Eye, all of her pink eyes opening. She spins, firing lasers, slicing through the shake down machines, and taking out the grunts. Madam Eye: Eye don’t take kindly to being tricked or manipulated or captured anymore! Her two chest eyes open, as Psyphon raises his arm, a blaster coming out. The two fire attacks, Madam Eye’s blast piercing through, as it hits Psyphon head on. Psyphon falls, out cold. Madam Eye: That’s what happens when eye get angry! Lucy: I’ll call Rook. Get some assistance in arresting these things. Mecha: You guys will have to come and visit again. Let me tinker with that watch a little more. Madam Eye reverts. Jane: Unlikely. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Mecha Villains * Psyphon (leader) * Liam * Thunderpig * Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk * Bubble Helmet * Fistina * Bug-Lite Aliens Used * Walkatrout (first appearance) * Madam Eye Trivia * Walkatrout is the first unlocked alien. * It is also the first alien that Jane gets stuck in. * Due to reversing time in Absolute Power Part 2 (Jane Smith 10), Jane hadn't met Mecha yet, and he hadn't tried out the Dragon Bazooka yet. * Jane's confidence seems to have gone up, as she boldly attacked Psyphon and his minions once able to. * This episode is the first that includes villains that doesn't include anyone associated with the main villains. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10